Lucky Son of a Gun
by PopTartAddict
Summary: He never knew quite how lucky he was. AkuRoku, LarxeneRoxas One sided.


She didn't know when it had happened. Or how. All she knew that it was there, nagging, and annoying. A flutter there, a hitched breath here.

It was infuriating.

If she thought about if calmly, she could see that it had started when he first looked at her. Pure, glowing, radiant, fierce, virgin. All in one look. One look with pure, blue eyes. She had stared at him for a long time, her expression blank.

It was he who spoke first, "Excuse me?" and what a soft voice it was. Uncertain yet unyielding.

She didn't say a word in response. No snarky come back, no sneer, not even a crippling glance. She just turned, and walked away.

As she walked away, a loud voice rung through the halls, "Roxas!" She didn't need to turn around to know it was Axel who had called. Axel and his flaming hair, and charms.

XxxX

She sat in the library, snuggled on the couch, curling up with a book. Literature was one thing she truly enjoyed, and nothing was more entertaining than reading a book. It was strange, even to her. She was supposed to be the sadist, a manipulator, ruthless, but even she had a soft spot for the written word. Especially tragic love stories.

And then she remembered. He liked books and words. Very pretty words.

Then a voice, "Larxene, we need a little help over here!" The voice echoed, just like everything else in Castle Oblivion.

She really could care less as to who exactly was calling her. But she was called upon and she left, marking the page she had been reading.

XxxX

They hadn't known each other for long. After all, Castle Oblivion was waiting.

But in that time. Yes, in that time.

She'd seen him in the halls, talking with Axel. Always with Axel. Honestly, there shouldn't be emotion, but she stopped questioning that a long time ago when she figured out she liked to hear things scream.

They'd talked once. Briefly, but that's all it took.

It was her last time visiting the Library before she left with Axel to Castle Oblivion. She wanted to say good bye to her precious books, and tell them she'd be back.

And he was there. Roxas. She thought it was beautiful anagram.

Roxas walked up to the shelf she was standing in front of, and he stopped. He looked down and fidgeted in his place. Larxene smiled, slowly and didn't move, no she would wait for him to talk.

More fidgeting and he began to look very, very nervous. And Larxene did not move, but simply stared at him, a predatory look on her face.

Finally, the words came out, "Uhm...there's a book I need..." No stuttering, just a shy politeness.

Larxene's smile did not fade, "Oh, really? Which one?"

He did not stop fidgeting but did speak up, "The...red one. Right there," Roxas gestured to the book to her right.

Her smile fell. Not that one, no, it couldn't be. Out of the thousands of books, that single red volume. Her favorite love story.

Slowly, her hand reached out towards it, caressing its spine. And just as slowly she pulled it out. For a long time she just held it. Held it close.

She turned to Roxas, seeing the confused look on his face, obviously in reaction to her sudden change in mood.

A soft smile formed on her face, "...Take good care of it," she handed it to him, fingers lingering. Roxas nodded and the look on his face made it seemed her truly understood. She stepped away walked towards the door.

Before she had a chance to open it, Axel burst through, "Roxas! I've come to say good bye," He glanced at Larxene as he made his way to Roxas, "Is that the book you were looking for?" he casually threw an arm over Roxas's shoulder but the look the two shared made it clear it was much more than casual.

Larxene paused. To think.

And then she knew. She knew why and how and when.

She knew why she had wanted to punch things when she caught a glimpse, or when she though he was there. When it had started, that very very first day. And how, how she could glimpse, and hope, and want.

So, after her big epiphany, she walked away. She truly, walked away. And when turning the corner she felt like she could break down, just for once.

A half-sob escaped her lips, "Axel...you don't know how lucky you are."

XxxX

An: The idea came into my head, a week or so ago. When it as 13/12. Or, well, 12/13. Roxas Larxene day. And I couldn't leave it alone. I adore Larxene, I really do, so I wanted to write something involving her.

The time-line is a bit weird but I don't think they could have known each other long considering Roxas showed up at the end of the first game and Castle Oblivion showed up not long after. There is that window though, so they could have meet. I'm sure they must have.

So review, please! Any come back is appreciated.


End file.
